This present invention relates to a front-end module for vehicles which comprises a mounting member with a plurality of sections extending in different directions to accommodate vehicle components wherein a component provided as a cooling module is by means of fixing elements secured to said mounting member in a central area thereof and wherein an air guide unit is disposed adjacent to said mounting member.
Prior known from DE 102 48 440 A1 is an attachment unit for a vehicle front end which is hung up from projections formed on a cooling module by means of lugs. The attachment unit has a plurality of breakthroughs forming fresh air channels between the front-end radiator grille and openings in the bumper cover on the one hand and the cooling module on the other hand. This prior known attachment unit is affected by the drawback that it needs to be adapted to the configuration of the cooling module and/or the front-end components of the vehicle to ensure reliable sealing of said cooling module against adjacent components (ambience sealing).
DE 10 2005 009 768 A1 is disclosing a front-end module for vehicles which comprises a mounting member to which an air guide unit extends. Said air guide unit is provided in form of an air guide box secured to a supporting cross member of a bumper unit. The air box has an all-round frame whose rear face is seated against a surface of the mounting member of the front-end module. Adaptation to the configuration of the vehicle front end is therefore necessary.
Prior known from U.S. Pat. No. 6,973,984 B2 is a front-end module for vehicles with a mounting member which is adapted for mounting to Body shell faces of a vehicle in the front-end area thereof and which serves to accommodate vehicle components such as for instance a cooling module. The cooling module is attached to the mounting member in the central area thereof. An air guide unit directly adjoins the mounting member to seal off the cooling module. The air guide unit comprises air guide elements which extend downward from a cross brace of said mounting member substantially in vertical direction and which are of adequate rigidity to withstand the force exerted by the engine cover. These air guide elements are not suitable for guiding air from a bumper unit to the cooling module.